1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a drug transfer assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an adapter cap for protectively surrounding and shielding a connector which provides a leakproof seal throughout a drug transfer procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal intravenous therapy applications allow patients to receive infusion and medication treatment at home. For example, home therapy may include the administration of medications by IV using intravenous and subcutaneous or hypodermis routes, i.e., into the bloodstream and under the skin. Examples of medical treatments that personal intravenous therapy applications may provide to a patient include antibiotics, pain management medications, cancer treatments, and similar medications. Personal intravenous therapy applications allow for more cost-effective medical treatments and reduce the duration of an in-patient hospital stay. Additionally, returning to a patient's home and family can promote quicker recovery and improve a patient's quality of life.
In such applications, drug-delivery devices store drugs until the drugs are required by a user. For example, a syringe assembly may contain medications required by a user. A patient is provided with a personal intravenous system that may include intravenous tubing and a connector that is adapted to receive an injector and/or syringe assembly containing a required medication. In this manner, when a treatment is needed, a user is able to connect a syringe assembly to the connector and then inject a medication intravenously to the user via the injector and/or syringe assembly, the connector, and the intravenous tubing. However, the connector of a personal intravenous system that is carried by a patient may cause irritation to a patient's skin due to its rigid material and/or its sharp edges. Furthermore, the connector may get contaminated with undesirables.